


Dwarf King meets a Hobbit:  Love Story or Smut.

by wynterfraust



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anyone interested in this?, M/M, Multi, Sorry I'm not a writer, Story Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterfraust/pseuds/wynterfraust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random story prompts for Bilbo/Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarf King meets a Hobbit:  Love Story or Smut.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer. I much prefer to read, but I have ideas. And those ideas run around my head and bug me for days and weeks. They become full fledged fantasies in my head. Unfortunately, I cannot write them down quick enough before they morph into something else or evaporate completely. I'm hoping I can just write down the gist of the idea, someone else might be able to flesh it out and give life to it ;) 
> 
> If these prompts inspire you to do so, all I ask is to let me know so I can read it, please.

Prompt 1:  
During the journey through Murkwood, the dwarves and Bilbo become very disoriented and suffer hallucinations. A group orgy ensues. Focus on Bilbo/Thorin getting it on, but everyone particpates. This is (mostly) consensual, or as consensual as can be considering they are all high on whatever toxins are in the forest air or spells. This can be a one shot PWP, or can be the starting point for a more in-depth Thilbo storyline.

Prompt 2:  
This is a darker version of the above prompt. This one would be NON-CON. Can be "on screen" or "off screen", implied, whatever. In this prompt, focus is the aftermath of the event. Thorin does apologize to Bilbo once they are free of the effects of Murkwood, as he would not have taken Bilbo without consent in any other context.

Twist 1: What Thorin and company do not know is that Hobbits form permanent bonds to their mates when they have sex the first time. Bilbo is now bound for life to Thorin. Thorin is unaware of this fact. Gandolf may have to intervene here on Bilbo's behalf.,

Twist 2: Take this plot into Omega-verse! Only Hobbits have omegas and alphas (it is up to you to included betas). Again, this is new to the Dwarves. Bilbo is an omega and becomes pregnant. Gandolf may have to explain the facts of life to soon-to-be father, Thorin.


End file.
